


Burning Reminder

by metaNightmare



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Haunting, i wrote this in the emergency room so sorry it’s so edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaNightmare/pseuds/metaNightmare
Summary: Just another normal day at McDuck Manor.





	Burning Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoeyWinterRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyWinterRose/gifts).



Just another normal morning at McDuck Manor.

Dewey returns at 2:17 in the morning, feathers singed in several spots and a new gash in his arm. He’s empty-handed as usual, but the look in his eyes tell he hasn’t slept in three days and doesn’t plan on starting now. He goes straight to the garage, pulling Launchpad off the futon to patch him up before the others see him. He gives that silly speech he’s given a thousand other times in the past year alone yet doesn’t remember giving, scratching the stitches on the side of his head on the exact same word every time before he falls asleep against the bathroom sink.

Just another normal morning at McDuck Manor.

Dewey heads on up to his room in the farthest wing of the mansion. Huey’s door is open, and he pauses by it briefly to see if he mumbles any of the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook guidelines he hasn’t heard in the last nine years. He lists off number three-oh-three as if he were actually instructing a group of kids to stick to the buddy bathroom system before returning to his usual snoring.

Just another normal morning at McDuck Manor.

Dewey carelessly steps on several maps and charts as he enters his room, groaning at the realization that he’ll have to reorganize them all yet again. He glares half-heartedly at the culprit. Louie sits on his bed, back to the bedroom door and staring out the glass door separating the room from the cold reality of the outside balcony.

“I was worried you weren’t coming back this time.”

Dewey scoffs, kicking the papers to the side to deal with later as he undresses from his tattered old clothes.

“You say that every time.”

“I worry every time.”

Dewey sighs. He can never win this argument.

Just another normal morning at McDuck Manor.

Dewey joins his brother on the bed, staring out over the balcony. The sky is grey with clouds, too thick to see the stars.

“Why does it matter so much? I don’t have much left to lose.”

Louie just kicks his feet over the edge of the bed in annoyance, dangling limply above the floor. Dewey can’t stare at it too long without feeling sick.

“But they can lose you. Why would you do that to them?”

Dewey groans, running a hand over his face. He picks at a long crack in his beak from one of his first solo adventures, maybe about six years ago?

“I hate it when you make sense…”

Louie’s shoulders move in a way that almost looks like it could be a laugh. His body stays still as he turns his head unnaturally, it lolling to the side with a sickening crack as the blank eyes on that childish face drill into Dewey’s sanity.

“You know I just don’t want you to end up like me.”

Dewey laughs as if it’s the funniest joke he’s heard in nine years.

Just another normal morning at McDuck Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the emergency room so sorry it’s so edgy


End file.
